LEGO City
LEGO City is the main city where many of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s brickfilm characters live and where the various Legoman films take place. While it used to be called Legotown, it has since assumed the new name and appearance of the city from LEGO City Undercover, though many of the older locations still exist in the city. Location Details * Type of Location: City * Sub-Location of: n/a * Appearances: TBC News: The Volcano Blows; TBC News Report (unreleased); Cops Series (unreleased); The Adventures of Legoman; Black Friday (unreleased); A Very Patrick Christmas; Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile; Wonders of Buoyancy; The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; Space Attack; Seeing Eye Robber; Seth Masterson vs. Shark Hoops; A Friend of the Police; Sam 'n Bob Brawl: The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards Commercial; The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; Solarum; The Kingfisher; Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster; Alms Pouch; Speeder (unreleased); New Year's Resolution; A Future in the Past (not yet released); Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (not yet released); Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves ''(not yet released); ''Legends of the Universe (not yet released) * Real or Fictional: Fictional History No fleshed-out canon history exists for LEGO City at the moment, but it is known that the town was founded in 1891 and that the current mayor is Mayor Gleeson. Sometime in the early 20th century, gold was discovered and subsequently mined in Bluebell National Park, resulting in the city's drastic growth. Characters of Residency The following characters are commonly found in LEGO City. * Ulysses S. Powell * Patricia * Porkins * Bill Hoskins * Bank Robber * Legoman * Captain Bill Stewart * Officer Max Denver * Officer Stanley Kenlow * Officer Stuart Cane * Officer Walter Parker * Brickzo the Clown * Questions * Lobo * Pogo * Hobo * Dr. Henrietta William * Wendy Simmons * Peter Whitman * Seth Masterson * Gangster Folio Byrd * Sally * Robert * Sam * Bob * Usher * Larry Burke * Steve Brocko * Patrick * Sarah Thunder * Dr. Jim Carew * Willie Swipe * Ralph Vagabond * James * Martha Parker * Johnny Thunder * Pippin Reed Thunder * Dr. Charles Kilroy * Harry Cane * Dr. Cyber * Tim * Ingo * Wacco * Chase McCain * Frank Honey * Duke Huckleberry * Ben Mosley * Marion Dunby * Natalia Kowalski * Vinnie Pappalardo * Professor Heinrik Kowalski * Rex Fury * Bill Derby * Felix Combo * Mikey Spoilers * Sentinel One * Professor Samantha Rhodes * Lance Spears * Dr. Jeff Fisher * Captain Ace Speedman * Axel Storm * Bobby Buoy * Karate Master * Maraca Man * Mime * Hollywood Starlet * Rick * Bob * Dr. Inferno * Spy Clops * Nana Map Sub-Locations The following locations are part of LEGO City. Albatross Island Home to LEGO City's most wanted, Albatross Island is the city's prison. Apollo Island Home to Space Port, Apollo Island is the center of space exploration missions in the city. It was first featured in Late for the Soccer Match, where Peter Whitman can either ride the test shuttle or the centrifuge. Auburn This is the city's harbor and warehouse district and is also the home of the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis. Inland from this area is the city's housing community. Bluebell National Park The park where the Winter Village, Forest Police Station, and Bluebell Mine are located, Bluebell National Park is a heavily-forested area of the city. During the winter months, this area becomes frequented by snowboarders and skiers. Bright Lights Plaza A center of festivity, Bright Lights Plaza is home to the Uptown Shopping Center and Entertainment District. Its central landmark is a statue of Atlas holding up the Earth and is the home of the Palace Cinema, home of The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards. Cherry Tree Hills Acting as a border between the main city and suburbia, Cherry Tree Hills is the home of LEGO City's upper and middle class residents, as well as the Legotown Police Station, Dan K. Donuts, and Grand Emporium. A train station for loading and unloading cargo, as well as a passenger train station, can also be found here. Crescent Park This is the city's main park and it the site of the city's annual county fair and sports events. This is the home of the Hot Shots' soccer stadium and the city's zoo. No major roads go through this area, though one underpass goes underneath the outskirts of the park. Downtown This is the home of many of the city's major facilities and businesses, as well as the city's central bank. Festival Square This area is home to Mercy Hearts Hospital, the facility that Natalia Kowalski works at, as well as the fire station. Fort Meadows Generally considered an extension of Bluebell National Park, Fort Meadows is home to the farm that Jethro Hayes owns, along with a swampy delta that extends to the sea. Parkington Manor, also the home of the Legocave, is also located here, along with the Cornival Fun Center. Fresco A loose re-creation of Venice, Italy, Fresco is the home of Vinne Pappalardo's Ice Cream Parlor. King's Court An area of the city. City hall is located here. Lady Liberty Island An island modeled after the Statue of Liberty. LEGO City Airport As it name suggests, LEGO City Airport is the city's airport, both for cargo and passenger flights. It is an international airport and the only real place that Harry Cane calls home. Pagoda An area of the city. Chan's Salvage Yard and Limousine Service is located here. Paradise Sands The beachfront of the city, Paradise Sands is the home of the Honey Hotel Corporation's first and largest hotel, along with Carnival Pier, where thrill-seeking residents can take a spin on the roller coaster Orion's Rockets or a number of other rides. Rumor has it that there is a shipwreck off the coast of this area. Uptown Uptown is home to the Legotown Museum, along with World Magazine Headquarters and several other facilities. A major thoroughfare connects this area to LEGO City Airport. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. While it has gone through many different versions, the current version of LEGO City originated from the video game LEGO City Undercover. In its prequel, LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins, the city is much smaller because, according to the game's story, the city is still under construction. However, official Mustache Maniacs Film Co. canon disregards this detail. Trivia * In Late for the Soccer Match, Peter Whitman gets to Apollo Island via a trolley, which makes no sense in terms of geography and security. The canon explanation for this is that the trolley used to travel to the island via an acrylic underwater tunnel, when Apollo Island served a different purpose. When the island became Space Port, the line was closed, but was not dismantled until 2013. The fact that Peter Whitman took that line was a matter of an error on part of a construction worker that was prepping the track for removal. * According to Mustache Maniacs Film Co. canon, LEGO City is on the west coast of the United States. However, this means that the canon map is technically upside-down and that Uptown and Downtown are incorrectly named. Gallery Image157.jpg Picture703.jpg Picture1095.jpg Picture963.jpg Image399.jpg Image44.jpg Image0.jpg Picture230.jpg Picture114.jpg Picture101.jpg Picture196.jpg Image 5.jpg Image 3.jpg Image70.jpg 2012-07-19 10-03-30.146.jpg Image80.jpg Image138.jpg Picture1009.jpg Picture1198.jpg Picture1239.jpg Image58.jpg Image541.jpg Image47.jpg Image83.jpg Image207.jpg Image472.jpg Sequence 01.Still001.jpg Picture294.jpg Picture424.jpg Picture473.jpg Image28.jpg Image447.jpg 2013-12-20 14-28-45.861.jpg 2013-12-26 10-43-51.149.jpg 2013-12-23 14-52-18.867.jpg 2013-12-26 12-07-44.378.jpg Image89.jpg Image48.jpg Image392.jpg Image68.jpg Image46.jpg Image405.jpg 2014-11-23 19-50-34.781.jpg Picture1038.jpg External Links * Page on LEGO City Undercover Wiki Category:Film Locations Category:City Category:2004